


A dance

by TinyBookDragon



Series: Soft touch sides prompts [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBookDragon/pseuds/TinyBookDragon
Summary: Patton asks Logan to dance with him out of the blue, which is unusual, but Logan still complies.From the prompt: holding each other while slow dancing with Logicality.-All the stories in this series were based on prompts I asked for on my tumblr, @little-introwert, where you can also find them. This is me posting them here as well, they were not stolen.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality
Series: Soft touch sides prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190525
Kudos: 21





	A dance

“Dance with me?”

Logan looked up from the book he was reading. Patton was standing in front of him, a small smile on his face which made the logical side smile as well. It wasn’t his usual smile, it was softer, his eyes holding so much warmth, when he was looking at Logan with that expression there was nothing he could do but be compelled to agree on the spot. That look always made him feel the same way a good cup of tea did on a cold rainy day.

At that point of his relationship with Patton he was forced to admit to himself that yes, that didn’t make any sense but also yes, it was exactly how that look felt when it was directed at him. At that point, he was okay with just “dealing with it”.

“Okay,” he answered simply.

Even though he trusted Patton, the fact that he didn’t know what brought this on made him grow uneasy. Emotions were so tiring, never stopping, always seeming to be the opposite that they should be. A nuisance that had to be addressed constantly, ignored constantly or distracted from constantly.

Just an inconvenience.

Patton took him by the hand, making him take a few steps away from the couch he was previously sitting on before placing the hand he was holding on his waist.

It was almost routine, Logan in the leading position even though long ago it started with Patton being the one to lead. Patton never liked to take the leading position from him, though, even if it was just an illusion. It was enough struggle to convince him to dance back then, and Patton’s intuition somehow knew that the other would not appreciate a hand on his waist.

Besides, Patton preferred to be held either way.

Sometime in his reminiscing, Logan picked up Patton’s other hand and started to gently sway them; with no music there to set the tempo, there was no reason to rush.

Once again, the way they moved was almost a routine. The slow sway, the gentle hold of their hands, the minimal space between them that soon became non-existent as minutes went on and their stance changed from a proper one to just holding each other.

The position felt safe now, even though it took a long time for it to lose the itchy feeling on Logan’s skin in the past (he tried to forcefully ignore it, not giving Patton enough credit with the way he could somehow sense that his partner was uncomfortable and he always moved away. To be entirely honest, to this day Logan has no idea how on earth he managed to do it in a way that didn’t made him feel like a bother for being touch-averse like that).

When Patton tightened his arms around his neck a bit more, Logan couldn’t help but smile gently and lean down a bit to rest his head on his shoulder.

He felt all the tension leave Patton’s body, almost making him fully in charge of keeping him upright.

_Ah, so that is what this was all about._

They didn’t realise when they had stopped swaying and began to just simply hold each other, but it didn’t bother them. Patton started to gently tremble at some point, no sound leaving his mouth but tears still escaping his eyes and soaking into Logan’s shirt.

However long it took for him to calm down, it didn’t matter. All that did was that when he finally loosened his hold and stepped back, taking one hand off of Logan’s shoulder to wipe the remaining stains from his face, he smiled at him once more, his usual spark back in his eyes, even though the smile itself was just as soft as the one he gave Logan at the beginning of their interaction.

“Thank you, Logan”, he said and hugged him once more, this time only briefly.

And if his lips gently touched Logan’s cheek for the first time, well, there was no way to confirm that, so he could have just imagined it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you have in mind something that involves touch and would like me to attempt to write it, just leave the ask in the comments here or you can ask on tumblr! The "rules" are basically: no sexual stuff, platonic and romantic are fine, and no romantic RemRom (familiar RemRom is also fine).


End file.
